una noche extraña
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: Integra no sabe si sus sueños se convierten en realidad... o son realidades producidas por un vampiro


Una noche extraña

Una calurosa noche de junio en la mansión Hellsing todos se preparaban para dormir, Walter y los demás empleados acostumbraban terminar sus tareas y asegurar la mansión.

Integra se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo historias sobre sueños que capturaban la realidad

-Mi señora Integra me retiro a descansar ¿necesita algo antes?

-Nada por el momento Walter puedes retirarte

-Que descanse mi lady… Ah señorita Victoria ¿necesita algo?

-No Walter, vengo a…. ver a Sr Integra

-Bien, buenas noches señoritas

Integra y Victoria ven retirarse, después ambas rubias se observan la una a la otra

-¿Qué necesitas Victoria?

-¿Sr Integra podemos tener una plática… de mujeres?

-¿De mujeres? Bueno adelante, te escucho

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero… Creo que me siento un poco atraída hacía en general Bernadotte, me hace sentir ansiosa.

-¿Te molesta eso?

-No, no exactamente, quiero decir es t5an varonil, experto y seguro de si mismo, me llama cariño y…

-Seras el general Pip ¿te gusta o algo asi? No veo como pueda ayudarte en eso, son asuntos con los que no tengo experiencia

-¿Esta segura ama?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno… Mi maestro y usted parecen tener una especie de conexión, siempre están juntos.

-Eso es distinto, él es mi sirviente no hay nada sentimental ni puede haber, esa es la única relación que hay con Alucard y aunque hubiese sentimientos bueno… Sería complicado

-Ama Integra ¿siente algo por mi maestro?- Victoria se sentía emocionada, le parecía que ambos amos formaban una especie de pareja que se complementaba muy bien.

Integra se sonrojo de inmediato y oculto su rostro en el libro que simulaba leer

-No, claro que no Victoria, debo ir a dormir

-Que descanse ama.

Integra camino a su dormitorio pensativa, no entendía porque se había puesto así con la pregunta tan directa de Victoria, se molestó sentirse como una adolescente ingenua y comenzó a desvestirse, aun absorta en sus pensamientos no se percató de la sombra que la veía desde el espejo.

Ya en camisón se recostó y se dispuso a dormir, pensando distraídamente que se sentiría dormir en brazos de Alucard ¡Que extraños pensamientos tenía esa noche!

Casi de inmediato comenzó a soñar, pudo ver al objeto de sus pensamientos acercarse con una media sonrisa en su rostro colocarse encima de ella, pudo sentir su respiración y su peso, sintió como aquel vampiro sujeto sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra levantaba su camisón, vio sin fuerza de voluntad como Alucard le separaba las piernas con las rodillas y se colocaba entre ellas, acto seguido el vampiro le comenzó a lamer el cuello, descendió a su pecho donde le lamio con tanta dulzura los senos que comenzó a gemir, se sentía impotente y al mismo tiempo deseosa de proseguir mientras el veneraba su cuerpo a besos, se detuvo solo para meter la lengua en el ombligo de Integra y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su pubis donde el vampiro aspiro y de su garganta broto un gemido gutural, de forma rápida y precisa desnudo a Integra colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros de su sexo, ella se arqueaba y gemía bajito mientras el vampiro usaba su lengua de forma deliberada y sus manos para seguir explorando el cuerpo de su ama; Integra se preguntó distraídamente porque no su sirviente se desnudaba y la tomaba ahí mismo por completo, después de todo no era más que un sueño… La frase llego despacio hasta lo más profundo de su mente, si era un sueño ¿Por qué Alucard seguía manteniendo distancia?

¿Por qué no se desnudaba? ¿Por qué no le hacia el amor como tantas veces en sus sueños?

-Porque esto no es un sueño mi amada Integra- le susurro Alucard al oído

Integra abrió los ojos de golpe abrumada por el sueño que parecía ser más real de lo que imaginaba y más que nada temerosas de que no fuese un sueño, inmediatamente bajo la vista para asegurarse que estaba vestida, si , aun traía el camisón y también la ropa interior un poco humedecida por el sueño extraño que había tenido. Sonrojada volvió a cubrirse y se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir.

A su lado una sombra de ojos carmesí acaricio su cabello rubio y desordenado

-Dulces sueños Integra.


End file.
